Wireless service providers are observing an exponential growth in mobile communications due to both an increase in consumer demand and commercial requirements. Moreover, to improve customer satisfaction, wireless service providers aim to deliver a high quality service at any location to facilitate reliable and efficient mobile communications. To improve coverage and reduce dead zones, wireless service providers can typically add front-end equipment to realize effective bandwidth increases. In addition, building-based femtocell access points (FAPs), interfaced with a wired broadband network, can be deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage and/or to offload a mobility radio access network (RAN) operated by the wireless service provider.
Conventionally, radio frequency (RF) propagation tools are employed to perform sweeps of cell site coverage areas. However, such sweeps are often performed manually, at ground or street level, infrequently, with limited geographic coverage and at times or under conditions that are not representative of actual network congestion or traffic.